


Fantasy into Reality

by CrystalizedDawn



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Fandom Couples [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days in the Life Challenge, 30 Days in the Life of Fandom Couples, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: How did he end up here? It was supposed to be nothing more than a bit of excitement. Something to keep him entertained, distracted, from the despairing boredom of his marriage and its expectations. A tryst made all the more exciting by its very nature of being taboo.Their discovery will lead to imprisonment and a death sentence if they’re lucky.The asylum awaits them if they’re not.





	Fantasy into Reality

Draco gazes at the figure peacefully slumbering next to him.

 

He sweeps his lovers raven locks back so they no longer obscure his view. He’s looked upon this face in many circumstances and seen its various countenances, but this one before his eyes: relaxed and slightly flushed with a small satiated smile is one of his favorites.

 

Draco can’t help himself and reaches out to cup the cheek of his paramour. Mr. Potter nuzzles into his hand and gives the palm a gentle kiss. “Love you,” he quietly hums body going slack as he drifts back to the gentle whisper of sleep.

 

A cold dread spreads rapidly through Draco’s body.

 

How did he end up here? It was supposed to be nothing more than a bit of excitement. Something to keep him entertained, distracted, from the despairing boredom of his marriage and its expectations. A tryst made all the more exciting by its very nature of being taboo.

 

Their interactions were to be nothing more than physical; a way to scratch an incurable itch. That was their agreement at the start.

 

Emotions beyond desire, beyond lust were not permitted. Emotions-love- lead to lowered inhibitions, lessened defenses. They lead to the inability to recognize or regulate ones actions in public. It makes their situation more dangerous, more susceptible to being caught. Their discovery will lead to imprisonment and a death sentence if they’re lucky.

 

The asylum awaits them if they’re not.

 

His wife’s and unborn child’s reputations will be in shambles. No one would be willing to associate with his family; socially or otherwise. They’d be cast out and left destitute.

 

Draco looks at the man lying next to him. Mr. Potter’s body covered in love bites of Draco’s own making.

He must put an end to their affair.

 

A vice constricts his heart making his blood run cold. But why? Severing their connection should be bringing peace to his troubled mind, instead he feels even more like Atlas struggling under the weight on his shoulders. The very thought of Mr. Potter leaving his life for good makes him feel like he’d break into pieces.

 

He should be happy. Draco would be able to focus on things other than _him_. He wouldn’t be reminded of their passionate nights every time he saw Potter’s birds nest of a hair style. He’d learn to forget how Potter’s gemstone eyes sparkled with amusement as they bantered. He’d forget how safe he felt by just his presence entering a room; how treasured he felt while cradled in Potter’s embrace.

 

He’d force himself to forget and live without the man he loves.

 

Draco stills even as warmth soars from his heart. The hand cradling Mr. Potter’s face starts to shake.

 

The man he loves. No. Nononononono. Love doesn’t exist. It’s nothing more than a fallacy. A tool used to trick others into doing stupid, nonsensical actions. It doesn’t exist!

 

But no matter how hard he tries, Draco cannot deny how he truly feels for Mr. Potter.

 

“This…this is what ignorance does,” he chokes eyes watering. “It allows is to live blissfully in a darkened cocoon of our own making; safe in our own mindsets. Trusting in nothing but our own thoughts and beliefs and not once questioning their legitimacy. It lets us believe we are above everyone even ourselves.”

 

He gives a choked, humorless chuckle as a couple tears escape. “I’m probably the worst offender. But you?” he sniffles. “You Mr. Potter are like a fire: warming those who desire your presence and capable of burning those who dare to get too close.

 

“You have burned away my understanding of the world and left ash behind. But even as you burned it away,” he says with a heavy swallow, “you provided a beacon to something terrifying and new. Something wonderful.”  


Draco presses a damp and chaste kiss to his lover’s head. “You turned what I believed to be a fantasy into reality.” He takes a fortifying breath and breathes out. “I love you Harry and I believe I am incapable of ever letting you go.”

 

Draco slowly drifts off to sleep with Harry, his love, nestled in his arms.


End file.
